


Finders Keepers

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Death, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. None of this was meant to happen. How could this have happened? I specifically went to St Therese to avoid this from happening. How could I have let this happen? My reputation of straight O student, prefect and library homebody was gone, all because of a kiss at the Yule Ball. Now I'm the most feared, least trusted student at St Therese. Now I'm known as the girl who fancies the Death Eater. But nobody knows the story like I do. Nobody knows his story like I do.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. No Boys Allowed

It was the first night of November, it was a full moon and cold. Luckily, I was sitting by the fire in the Ruttle House common room doing my herbology homework. I was surrounded by girlish chatter; especially from the sixth-year dorms. Girls were excitedly talking about the Yule Ball that was next month. I had no interest in joining Hogwarts for a single night of hormone ruled “fun". Sadly though, I had to go. Prefects from both schools were required to attend and seeing as I'm the prefect for the Ruttle House I have no choice but to attend. 

‘ _It's just for one night_.’ I thought to myself as I unclenched my jaw. I tried burying my head deeper into the text book rather than stewing over this damn Ball. St Therese is a girls' school; I came here to avoid the male population. 

I smiled weakly to myself as my fingers traced the waxing quarter moon over my left breast. It reminded me of how much I actually love attending St Therese. My ma came here when she was a student, my dad attended Hogwarts. My dad wanted me to go to Hogwarts as well, especially after ma died, but it was destined that I came to St Therese. It breaks dad's heart to see me here. 

“Are you seriously _still_ studying?!” Mackyla exclaimed as she plopped herself down at the table. I looked up at her through my dark bangs. I gave her a half smirk and nodded. 

“You see, there's lots to learn,” I retorted, jerking my eyebrows up slightly. Mackyla scoffed at me waving her hand effortlessly. I went back to my text book, shaking my head. Mackyla and I are from opposite sides of boarder; she's from Essex while I'm from Glasgow. That's the premise of our whole friendship, we're complete opposites. She's a ray of sunshine with her bright blonde hair and blue eyes and I'm a rain cloud with my dark brown hair and brown eyes. Mackyla was put into care as a kid while I remained in the care of my parents. Mackyla is street smart, I'm book smart. She's wild, I'm content. She's all about boys while I have no interest in them. But somehow, we're best friends. 

“Have you thought about the Yule Ball?” Mackyla asked after a moment of watching me study. I lifted my head to look at my starry eyed friend. I cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“No,” I replied shortly, but truthfully. Mackyla's eyes widened at me and she gave me a blankly stunned expression. 

“What do you mean you haven't thought about the Yule Ball?!” She exclaimed, looming over the table between us. “-Do you have your dress?” She quizzed with a low voice. I stared at her blankly making her creep over the table more. I had an inkling feeling that I was about to be bombarded with way more questions than I have answers to. 

“Do you have a date?” She questioned in a whisper. I damn near choked when she asked that. I felt my face heat up as I began to cackle at her. I couldn't believe she just asked me that, knowing how I feel about the opposite sex. Mackyla glared at me with pursed lips. Her round blue eyes moved away from me to glance behind me. 

“I told you she'd get a kick out of it,” Ella sang as she came prancing into the common room bare foot once again. How did I know those two would've talked about my date or lack thereof? Ella is optimistic but realistic. She's a good balance between Mackyla and I. Her appearance is ever changing. But she is usually seen sporting a pony tail and her thick black framed glasses. 

“You do realize you're going to be the only girl without a date?” Mackyla commented, reminding me for the hundredth time in exaggeration of course. For some reason my love life is very unsettling to Mackyla and she's willing to do anything to try and change that. I don't know why, I've told her before that I'm not interested in dating. Not yet. My education is my top priority. And I'd like to keep it that way. 

“I'm okay with that,” I admitted openly, giving my ray of sunshine of a friend a slight smirk and nod. Mackyla frowned at me as Ella sat down on the lumpy arm chair in the far corner of the room. Nobody liked sitting there but her. For the last six years it's been known as Ella's chair. 

“Anyways what do you care if I have a date or not? The last I checked neither did you,” I protested stubbornly. Mackyla scoffed at me and grinned from ear to ear as she lowered herself back into her chair. 

“I care because I'm your best friend and I want you to experience everything a normal 16 year old girl should experience. And for your information I _do_ have a date,” Mackyla announced proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted het head back slightly. My eyebrow subconsciously arched in curiosity and confusion. 

“Really?” I quizzed in disbelief. There is no way she could've gotten a date already. This morning she complained about not having anyone to go with and now she magically had a date. Mackyla nodded happily. 

“Who? And when did this happen?” I asked unsure of if I actually wanted to know this information. 

“His name is Seamus Finnegan. And he asked me…” Mackyla trailed off as if the next piece of information was top secret. From the corner of my eye I saw Ella jump up from her chair and seemingly glide over to the table with a faint dreamy smile on her face. 

“Oh, have you forgotten already? Seamus and his friend Lee were just here,” Ella softly reminded. My eyebrows scrunched together confusedly. My gaze bounced between the two of them as if waiting for an answer. 

“How could they be here? It's after curfew, there are no boys allowed on these grounds after curfew,” I babbled on hopelessly. Mackyla and Ella looked at each other before turning their attention to me as if telling me otherwise. In that moment I jumped to my feet, nearly tossing the table over as I bounded across the cozy common room and up the stone stairs to the sixth year dorm room. Mackyla and Ella trailed behind me. The girlish chatter continued but now I could hear low male voices along with them. Just like I was afraid of, there were a couple of Hogwarts boys in the girl's dorm room, chatting away merrily. Once the girls caught sight of me their faces fell and became ghostly white. They knew they were in trouble. The small group of boys went to climb back out the window hastily. I drew my wand from its pocket in my robes and with an effortless swish of the wrist I confidently casted a spell. 

“ _Petrificus totalus._ ” 

And just like that the half dozen boys froze in their positions, most of them toppling over onto the floor. My gaze ran up from the boys to meet the girls' frightened expressions. 

“ _Oh_ , you lot are in trouble,” Mackyla teased from behind me as if she had no idea, she, too, was in trouble. 

I made Mackyla and Ella watch the group of misfits while I went and got Ruttle House’s head teacher, Professor Fitzgerald. A feisty little Irish woman who was trapped in the 1800's mentality but meant well. There are few things she believes in and girls fraternising with boys after curfew is not one of them. 

“Professor Fitzgerald has turned in for the evening! Come back tomorrow,” Said a painting of a cranky old man beside the Professor's door. I pursed my lips, knowing he was right, and she'd be less than pleased that I was knocking on her door at this time of night. But I knew what was right and what was wrong; those students need an appropriate punishment. 

Firmly, I knocked on the wooden door. 

“You little misfit! What did I just say?!” The painting crowed at me harshly before the Professor's door opened. The aging woman wore her purple house coat and rollers in her hair. She looked as though she was just about to go to bed when I disturbed her. 

“Miss. St Claire, what in heavens are you doing knocking at my door at this time of night?” The Irish woman questioned, obviously annoyed with me. I stiffened up and look at my head teacher sternly. 

“I apologize Professor, but there are some Hogwarts boys in the sixth year dorm room. I've apprehended them but you have to take them back to their school for proper punishment,” I informed her in a serious tone. Professor Fitzgerald’s green eyes widened as she staggered out of her room and followed me back to the sixth year dorm room. 

“Oh dear, my poor girls.” She kept saying to herself as we walked. I bet she was under the assumption that the boys were testosterone fueled sex crazed beasts and the girls were sweet, innocent helpless maidens. I couldn't help but snigger at her beliefs. Poor Professor Fitzgerald, she'd keel over if she ever found out what goes on in Hogsmeade when she isn't looking. 

When Professor Fitzgerald and I finally made our way to the sixth year dorm room, the girls in question all bit at their nails and held their heads low. Professor Fitzgerald gasped when she saw the six boys frozen in place in the girl's dorm room. But her gasp was followed by a heavy sigh as she seemingly pulled her wand out of thin air and gave the empty space in front of her a tap. 

“ _Regelo,_ ” She clearly spoke, unfreezing the boys. They all fell flat on their faces with loud grunts. They quickly staggered to their feet in fear and shock. The six boys' faces paled when they saw Professor Fitzgerald standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Gentlemen gather your belongings. I will be escorting you back to Hogwarts,” She uttered to them, her green eyes never leaving them. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face. These girls should know better than to have boys on school grounds after curfew. 

“Miss. St Claire, please go alert the other head teachers of the midnight stroll the Hogwarts boys have taken and meet us at the front of the castle.” Professor Fitzgerald ordered me with a tired but stern tone of voice. I jerked my head in one nodded then turned on my heel to go do what I was told, reluctantly. I just wanted to go back to studying but now I know that I'm going to have to go to Hogwarts as well to give my statement about the boys. It's going to be a long night for me. I went on to the other head teachers and told them to check the dorm rooms for boys. Professor Crilly found two in the seventh year dorm room for the Grantsmuir House. Professor Kingston couldn't find any in any of the Aurora House dorms and Professor Creature only found one boy in the girl's lavatory trying to comfort a hysterical sixth year from Seamus House. 

The dozen girls were escorted to the Head Mistress’s office to speak for themselves and their actions. And hopefully await punishment. Head Mistress Therese is good for being fair but stern. She's the daughter of the founder of this school. She prefers us to call her Madam Therese rather than Head Mistress. 

I watched, after standing at the front of the castle with Professor Fitzgerald and the ten boys being escorted back to Hogwarts, a straggle of girls coming from Madam Therese’s office with their heads hung low. Madam Therese was trailing behind them with her head held high. 

The trip to Hogwarts meant going through the vast hilly run-down foot paths that ran across the fields separating St Therese and Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was practically a ghost town after dark, especially since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named came back. It's very unnerving to know that the most powerful wizard of all time won't hesitate to kill me for no reason. 

This made me grip my wand a little tighter as we travelled through Hogsmeade. I knew the unforgivable curses and I won't hesitate to use them. 

Oddly enough, I was the only prefect to be ushered across Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts Castle. I found this very unfair. Just because the other prefects failed at their duties shouldn't mean I'm the only one to speak for myself. 

When we finally arrived at the castle there were a few people waiting patiently to greet us. 

“Madam Therese, it is a delight to see you as always,” Dumbledore greeted weakly. I could see something was wrong with his right hand, it was black and looked infected. 

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore, although it appears a few of your boys have taken a stroll and ended up in the girls’ dorm rooms,” Madam Therese said with a beautiful British accent. “-All the way over at my School,” She added for clarity sake. I stood tall beside my head mistress with my shoulders back and hands at my side. Although, I couldn't suppress the smirk that nudged at the corner of my mouth. 

“Well, why don't we go inside and sort this out,” Dumbledore offered as he gestured for us to go into the castle. I followed closely behind Madam Therese. A greasy haired man with a crooked nose intimidatingly strode behind the boys. 

We all managed to pile into Dumbledore’s office. There was tea ready and a fire warming the room. I hadn't realized how cold I was until my fingers, toes and cheeks began to burn with warmth. I sat by the fire with a cup of tea, sitting in the watchful eye of the greasy haired man who I found out was Professor Snape. The ten boys all gathered around the office with their heads hung down low. 

“As you know, my mother put in placed the terms that Hogwarts students, more keenly the boys, were not permitted to step foot onto St Therese grounds after 6 o'clock at night,” Madam Therese reminded Dumbledore in a strong tone. Madam Therese doesn't talk about her mother a whole lot. Nobody knows what happened to her. We know she died but not how she died. 

“Yes, I remember clearly having to negotiate with her as my first task as head master. She didn't want any of the Hogwarts students to interact with the girls of St Therese.” He smiled weakly at the memory. 

“I'm beginning to believe she was right to keep the girls secluded,” Madam Therese snapped coldly at the aging headmaster. This caused me to look over at the two heads of the schools. Dumbledore waved his frail hand at Madam Therese from behind his desk. 

“Now Ferox, there is no need to do that,” 

“Is there?!” Madam Therese exclaimed hastily. “-This is the eighth time this year that Hogwarts boys have intruded on St Therese school grounds after curfew. How are they getting from Hogwarts to St Therese without being detected?” She angrily said to him. Dumbledore looked unsure of what to say or do. That's when something popped into my mind. I've heard whispers about secret tunnels leading from here to Hogsmeade. Why wouldn't there be a tunnel going from here to St Therese? 

“I have no idea either, Madam Therese. But we'll get to the bottom of this,” Dumbledore reassured calmly. 

“Sir,” Professor Snape interrupted. I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Everyone turned their attention to him. 

“Yes Professor Snape?” Dumbledore responded shortly. I looked up at the greasy haired man with a crooked nose and almost black eyes that danced with orange in the light of the fireplace. 

“Why don't we ask Miss. St Claire? If she's the one who found them then she must know about how they got there,” Professor Snape offered me as the sacrificial lamb. I felt ten pairs of eyes immediately fall onto me along with every adult in the room. 

“Yes, yes! Eliese speak up about your part in this,” Madam Therese agreed eagerly. I could feel my heart beating fast inside my chest. I was suddenly put in a very difficult position. I could blab about the secret tunnels and be the most hated student in both schools or I could say nothing and face potential punishment for lying. 

Madam Therese eyed me down strictly while Dumbledore keep a keen eye on me as if he was waiting for my response. I could tell the boys were silently praying that I don't say anything about the secret tunnels. 

I gulped down and straightened out on the comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. 

“I…-I have no part in this. I was just studying in the common room when I heard boys' voices. I think they used the _Projecto totalum_ charm and then climbed through the window,” I explained plainly, sparing all the details. I had a part to play as a prefect, but I was no snitch. 


	2. Welcome to St Therese

As of the other night I am now referred to as the prude of St Therese. I honestly don't see why, I lied right to two headmasters’ faces with little to no guilt. I could’ve blabbed about the secret tunnels; that would’ve ended with the tunnels being closed and secret meet ups put to an end. Then I could be called a prude or a stick in the mud. Although, I may have forgotten to mention Mackyla and Ella had boys over too. They’re my best friends, what was I supposed to do? Rat on them? I may like order, but I also like my friends. I won’t go another two years without friends. As much as they drive me batty, I’d go insane without them. 

My dad has never actually met my friends before, but I’ve met all of his. It's strange to know my dad was pals with James Potter, Harry Potter's dad, the boy who lived, indeed very strange. 

My dad fought in the wizarding war with the Order, they tried to recruit him last year, but he wouldn't budge. I asked him why and he said he was tired of fighting. Since ma died when I was a baby dad has tried to distance himself from the wizarding world. He basically muggle! Not that there is anything wrong with muggles, but you can see it in his eyes, he misses the magical world. He still uses magic in his life but not often. 

I sighed at the thought of my parents. They began dating in sixth year and got married right out of school. A few years later ma died a few months after I was born. 

I wandered down the corridors with my books tightly held to my chest and my nose pointing down. I trailed behind Mackyla and Ell to our first period etiquette class. The two of them went on about their upcoming dates with those two Hogwarts boys. I couldn’t help but grin at my two boy crazy lovestruck friends. But the grin was cut short when my face met the cotton fabric of Mackyla's robes. I stepped back in confusion, my eyebrows knitted together. 

“What the?” I exclaimed. “-What’s going on?” I questioned when I recovered from bumping into Mac. Mackyla and Ella were stopped at the mouth of the class room. I gently pushed past them when I got no response. By the looks on their faces something had them in awe. This isn't something you see every day, despite being a witch in a world of magic. Oddly enough being awestruck isn’t a daily thing. So, seeing my two best friends in such a state made me follow their wide eyed gazes to the source. My jaw dropped as my heart dropped with it. My stomach lurched and I nearly fell back on my butt. 

In Professor Spitz’s classroom was a large group of Hogwarts boys, sitting sleepily at the far side of the classroom. They looked at the girls pouring into the classroom like they were three headed octopuses. I. suppose I was looking at them the same. 

Once the shock wore off the three of us found our seats, Ella sitting behind Mac and me. The usual morning chatter was replaced with silence and low whispers. Mackyla and I shared awkward glances with each other and Ella. It was as though we were asking each other what was going on, why were there Hogwarts boys in our classroom? 

My attention was caught by Professor Spitz and Madam Therese waltzing in with Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts, trailing behind them. 

“Good morning ladies,” Professor Spitz greeted in a lively tone. “-And gentlemen,” She added acknowledging the boys in the class. A choir of girls sang back to her a morning greeting that sounded monotonous. 

“Madam Therese has an announcement to discuss with you,” Professor Spitz announced. I sat up straighter in my place. Madam Therese stepped forward to the very front of the class. My stomach twisted and turned in wait of this announcement. 

“Good morning all,” Madam Therese’s voice was full and confident. 

“Good morning Madam Therese,” A choir of female voices, including mine, greeted in return. 

“Seeing as there has been a recent rise in male presence here at St Therese, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that the boys of Hogwarts are in need of some lessons in manners, therefore you will be sharing etiquette lessons for the remainder of the semester,” Madam Therese told the class, it was followed by an awkward silence that filled the room. I was unsettled by this announcement. I didn’t like this plan whatsoever. If Professor Dumbledore wanted to teach the boys some manners, then they could've stayed at Hogwarts instead of coming here. 

“Professor Dumbledore saw to it that the boys learned manners from the politest of their peers,” Professor McGonagall added making most of the girls perk up in pride. I take pride in following the school rules and how I represent them. St Therese has been a very well respected school for young witches for centuries. 

“Does this mean we're going to learn how to curtsey and sip tea?” A boy from the back of the class asked rudely. I had to fight the urge to spin around and glare at him. Etiquette classes are more than knowing your please and thank you, it's knowing how to behave in different situations. 

“Not exactly. Professor Spitz and Professor McGonagall will explain everything to you,” Madam Therese spoke with such confidence that it almost made me smile. I still wasn't happy about this seemingly experiment. I will preach this until the day I die, I came to St Therese to stay away from boys, not to be thrown into the same class as them. 

“Miss St Claire, would you care to explain to the boys what this class is about?” Professor Spitz called on me without hesitation. I remained upright as I started wide eyed at her. It wasn’t until Mackyla jarred her knee into the side of my leg that I blinked. 

“Ugh, yes Professor. I’ll explain,” I stuttered nervously as I stood up and found a place at the front of the class. I lifted my gaze to look at the mixed class. There were more girls than boys. 

My eyes were drawn to an abnormally blond haired boy sitting at the back of the class with his arms crossed and nose pointing at the desk. He appeared to be mildly inconvenienced by being here. Well, that makes two of us. 

“Etiquette class here at St Therese is about learning how to behave in different situations and how to properly navigate confrontations. As well, it teaches us how to debate. The motto of this class is ‘don’t raise your voice, raise your argument’,” I explained basically after taking my eyes off the blond boy at the back. But soon my gaze found him again. 

“Well done, Eliese!” Professor Spitz praised like a proud mother. I shared a pleasant smile with her before going to my seat again. Mackyla sniggered at me, referring me as a teacher's pet once again. 

That class seemed to drag on forever, much longer than any other class I had. We went over the basics, chivalry was included. I was oddly surprised by how mild mannered the boys were. Especially that blond boy, although, he is rather quiet and keeps to himself. He, himself, is very smart and the few times he did open his mouth all that came out was intelligent things. It left me a light star struck if you asked me. 

The sixth year boys will be attending etiquette classes until the Yule Ball. Then it will be decided if the classes will continue on at Hogwarts, so everybody gets a chance to learn what we’re learning here. That thought made me smile, as well as knowing that every time Professor McGonagall interacts with the girls of St Therese she is left in awe by how well-mannered and educated but feisty we are. She wants to have similar classes at Hogwarts. 

Ella and I casually walked to potions while Mac went to ancient ruins. Ella dreamily talked about how charming Dean Thomas is. I couldn’t help but smile at her. I may not be boy crazy, but I will always support my friends and I always will unless they tell me there a Death Eater, that’s where the support ends. 

“Eliese,” Ella sang softly as we walked side by side down the corridor. I glanced over at her. 

“Yes?” I replied. 

“Why do you not like boys so much?” She asked curiously. My train of thought stopped, and I was faced with a question that I didn’t like the answer to. The answer is always the same; I just never found boys interesting enough to give them my attention. Plus my dad might lose his mind if I became as boy crazy as Mac. Maybe not as much as Ella but he’d most certainly lose his marbles if I chased after boys the same way Mac does. 

“I mean, in all six years that we’ve been friends you never once had a crush on a boy or even given them a second glance,” Ella added cautiously. I shrugged away the tinge of remembrance and shared a crooked smile with her. 

“What are you getting at, El?” I asked curiously. I wanted to know where this was coming from. Ella doesn’t ask questions unless there’s a motive to it. 

“You couldn't take your eyes off the blond haired boy at the back of the class. That’s new for you,” And there was the motive. I pursed my lips together and sighed deeply. 

“If you think I have a crush on the blond in the back then I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but I kept looking at him because his hair is incredibly blond,” Lies. Lies. It's all lies. I didn’t know why I kept looking at him, but I did find it rather annoying. 


End file.
